


Just Take my Body

by DoreyG



Category: DCU
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Chair Sex, Community: comment_fic, Denial of Feelings, Hal Jordan is terrible at feelings, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Stair Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Take my Body

He's not in love.

So don't forget it, and he's going to be humming that _all fucking_ day now but it's true. This thing that he and Bruce have between them, it's not love. It's just... Fucking, plain and simple. A physical release between two guys old and experienced enough to take it for what it is.

Which is not love, as he presses Bruce back into the pilot's chair. Swings a leg over his lap, and settles down with a long grind that leaves them both gasping. Rolls down into him, picks up the pace and allows the groans to spill out of his mouth as if nobody could ever overhear them.

Which is not love, as he takes Bruce back to his ratty apartment. Backs the man against the counter, after only a few bites of food and faltering attempts at small talk, and falls to his knees. Takes him deeper and deeper, swallows recklessly around the man's huge cock as he desperately tries to hold back growls above.

Which is not love, as Bruce lets him into the manor. Throws him down on the stairs, whispering that Alfred is out, and slides a hand down his body. Encourages him to fuck up , physically for once as opposed to in all other ways, into his palm and come so hard that he sees stars and planets and supernovas exploding behind his closed eyes.

Which is not love, as Bruce somehow picks him up and actually carries him to the bed. Hushes him halfway through the night when he wakes up to the click of the gauntlets sliding on, the sound of Bruce preparing to _leave_ and he doesn't know just when that became terrifying but there they are, strokes his hair until he falls back to dozing. Snuffles at him in the morning when he wakes up to find the man snoring and stubbled besides him, throws a heavy arm around his waist and drags him back into the cocoon of sheets.

Which is not love-

...He's not in love, so don't forget it. It's just lust, plain and simple. And it suits him, suits them both, in the way that all things he can't actually ruin do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was accidentally saved as "Just Take Me Body" on my computer, but luckily I noticed the slip. If you want to imagine Hal speaking in a broad Yorkshire accent, though, please feel free.


End file.
